Come In Closer
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: This is a deleted request from Quizilla.


Name- Mai

Age- 15

Appearance- medium length brown hair with blue high lights and green tips, 5'5 and a skinny (but not to skinny) build and a large cup size

Personality- sweet, energetic, very sarcastic, perverted, really knows how to read people

Anything else- she usually has a crush on a few people at the same time

* * *

It was a cool fall afternoon as you made your way from the training field home. Tenten was beside you, since she had asked to stay over at your house which you happily agreed to. You both knew you had a crush on each other but you hadn't done anything, waiting for the opportunity to bring Hinata into the mix. You could see in the distance she was standing with her team as you and Tenten looked at each other nodding.

"Hey Hinata." you said sweetly as her team left and she blushed towards you both.

"H..hey Mai-chan.. Tenten." she said twiddling her fingers smiling lightly.

"I'm going over Mai's do you want to come with us?" Tenten said as you saw Hinata blush deeper.

It was obvious that she was over Naruto, especially since she began doing the same thing she did with him to you or Tenten.

"S..sure." she said as you smiled motioning for her to follow.

You all walked in a comfortable silence as you reached your house unlocking it as you all went in. You turned to the others as you smiled strolling into the living room.

"Why don't we go in my room." you suggested as you saw Tenten smirk behind Hinata.

"Alright.." Hinata said timidly as you all walked in there.

Tenten closed and locked the door behind her as Hinata froze slightly hearing the lock click.

"What to do.." you said eyeing Hinata then Tenten lustfully while Tenten gave the same gaze to you and Hinata.

"What would you like to do Hinata?" Tenten said as Hinata blushed looking at her feet.

"Well I.. if.." she tried to say as her cheeks got darker by the second.

"You don't have to say anything else.." you said pushing her up against the wall as she looked down.

"Don't worry Hinata.. we'll be gentle." Tenten said as she began nibbling on her ear lightly.

You pressed your body onto Hinata's as you kissed her lustfully pushing your tongue past her lips. You heard her moan lightly into your mouth as you smirked grasping her jacket and pulling it off as it landed on the floor. Tenten began kissing her way down Hinata's neck as she gasped when she reached her soft spot. You pulled off Hinata's tank top leaving her in just a bra as your hands traced along it.

"Would you like to help me take off my clothes Tenten?" you said looking towards her as she smirked.

Tenten smashed onto your mouth as her hands began stripping you down with ease with you following her example just as fast. You were both down to your undergarments as you grabbed onto Hinata and pushed her onto your bed. You straddled her hips and pushed her bra up taking one of her large round breasts in your hand and began squeezing it lightly. She moaned lightly as Tenten grabbed the other running her finger over her nipple gently. You took one of her breasts into your mouth as you began sucking on it roughly as she groaned lightly feeling Tenten do the same to the other.

"Uh.. g..guys.." she moaned as her hands grasped your bed sheets roughly.

You stopped what you were doing and unclipped your own bra as Tenten followed your example and tossed them to the side. Hinata sat up taking your right nipple into her mouth as Tenten walked up to you so you could take hers in your mouth. You moaned into Tenten feeling Hinata's delicate tongue and teeth graze your nipple while Tenten moaned feeling you nip at it gently. You felt Hinata pull off your panties as you smirked rubbing her already wet panties lightly.

"Anxious are we?" you said laughing as she blushed lightly.

You reached under your bed as Tenten and Hinata watched you curiously till your head popped back up and smiled.

"I've been saving these for just the occasion." you said holding up not one but to double sided strap ons.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as Tenten smirked at the idea and nodded.

"Let's get a little more prepared shall we?" Tenten said as you nodded straddling her hips.

You pulled off her panties as you began grinding your hips into her while she groaned deeply at the friction. You stopped grinding into her as you slid down her body flicking your tongue onto her clit making her moan and grasping your head. Your tongue slid down further while you pushed it inside her wiggling it around as her body bucked up to your touch. Hinata came up around you and grasped your breasts tightly as she began molding them and twirling her fingers along your nipple making you moan inside of Tenten lightly. Once Tenten was dripping wet you pulled away as she pouted out her bottom lip making you laugh. She pushed you down onto your back as she grabbed your legs putting them over her shoulders. She dipped her tongue inside of you as you moaned pulling her closer with your legs.

"Tenten.." you moaned louder as she began pumping her tongue in and out of you.

You saw Hinata to the side touching herself as her eyes closed lightly and little moans left her lips every now and again making you even more turned on. You felt yourself nearing your peak when Tenten stopped as you groaned sadly but she just giggled letting your legs down. You startled Hinata when you pushed one of your fingers inside her as a little yelp left her lips in surprise.

"This will probably hurt you.. gotta get you ready." you said smiling as she nodded as a second finger pushed inside her.

You spread them inside her as she squeezed her eyes together but moaned lightly making you smile. You began pumping them inside her as Tenten pushed one side of the strap on inside her and strapped it on sitting behind Hinata. Tenten ran the strap on all over Hinata's opening to lubricate it enough as Hinata moaned feeling it rub against her clit. You pulled up Hinata as her eyes opened and you smiled kissing her neck lightly.

"Relax your body.. this may be uncomfortable at first but you'll love it." you said as she nodded and you pushed her down onto the strap on.

Her eyes shut tightly as it was pushed all the way inside her ass and you saw her begin to adjust to it. You let go of her as you grabbed the other strap on and pushed it inside yourself moaned as you strapped it on. You came up to Hinata as she looked down at it then you and nodded lightly telling you to go ahead. You pushed it inside her slowly as she held onto your body while you pressed your lips to hers muffling her cry.

"Mai-chan.. move slowly.." she said as you smiled and did as she requested.

Tenten began bucking the strap on as well as your thrusts collided together adding to both of your pleasure. Hinata buried her head into your chest as little moans kept leaving her lips and your hands grabbed onto her breasts as you pinched her nipples tenderly. Tenten pressed her mouth to yours from behind Hinata as you both fought for dominance tasting each other lustfully.

"Go faster.." Hinata moaned out as you smirked and quickened your pace while Tenten did along with you.

Your breasts pressed into Hinata's as she began panting against your neck You moaned feeling Hinata push her body as close as she could to yours making the strap on push deeply inside you. Tenten groaned as sweat began to coat her body and her breath quickened as she neared her peak. You began bucking inside of Hinata quicker so it would press into Tenten more as she moaned loudly bitting her lip roughly.

"Uuhh guys!" she groaned loudly as you smirked reached around and grasping her breasts.

She began panting as you continued pounding into Hinata as you felt your body begin to reach it's limit.

"Nya.. Mai.. Tenten.. I.." Hinata tried to say between breaths as you used what power you had left to pound into her rougher.

Your bodies all pressed tightly together as your screams and moans came out in sync when you all reached your climax coming together. You all fell onto the bed in a mangled heap as you all tried to control your breathing. You and Tenten removed the strap ons from Hinata and unstrapped them tossing them to the side as you both hugged Hinata lovingly.

"That was worth coming over for." Hinata said sleepily.

"It sure was." you and Tenten said together as you all shared a little laugh before drifting to sleep together.


End file.
